The Pyramid
by KonaKonaFan
Summary: Kakashi walks by a music store and thinks of the genin he knows. No pairings. One-shot. Drabble-ish. Not my best fic, but wh'ever.


Helloha…. This came into my mind a little while ago, and I decided to write it out. So here it is.

Disclaimer of DOOM- Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

-------

"But, Kakashi-sensei, I want to stay and train!"

"Fine, Naruto, but I'm not going to stay and watch you, so be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kakashi walked away from the training grounds, leaving his genin students behind.

"That kid is going to hurt himself someday," thought Kakashi as he shook his head.

"Oh, yeah, Icha Icha. I almost forgot that the new volume is out today."

He ran into town, excited to buy the small adult novel. Unfortunatly…

"SOLD OUT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SOLD OUT?!?!"

The cashier shrugged and looked down at the doujinshi she was reading.

"THERE HAS TO BE ONE MORE COPY LEFT!"

"Look, sir," the cashier grimaced as she put down her doujinshi. (the cover read "AkuRoku: A Love Story". Yaoi, anybody?)"I can't really help it if the guy in front of you buys every single copy we have. Wait until next week."

"WHY?!?!"

"BECAUSE WE DON'T GET THE NEXT SHIPMENT UNTIL THEN! GOSH! CAN'T A GIRL READ AN AKUROKU DOUJINSHI IN PEACE WITHOUT AN ANNOYING PERVERT BUGGING ME FOR THE NEXT ICHA ICHA PARADISE?!? WELL, YOU, SIR, ARE AN…"

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT, SHEESH!!!" yelled Kakashi. He left the bookstore mumbling words that weren't very nice.

Since he had some time to kill, he decided to do a little window-shopping. He walked past a window full of mannequins, all dolled up in dresses, hats, shoes, accessories, and other useless articles of clothing.

"Boring…"

In the next window, the mannequins were dressed in lingerie.

"Not so boring…"

The next window was filled with instruments of all types. Guitars, flutes, drums, slide whistles, you name it, it's there.

That, for some reason, caught his attention. At the very front of the display was a trumpet, small, yet proud. Ever notice that trumpets have a certain domination over the rest of the concert band?

"_Reminds me of someone I know,"_ thought Kakashi, thinking of our "Number One Knucklehead Ninja".

Next to the trumpet was a saxophone. Low, sexy, some kind of rugged…Sasuke. Definitely.

Thoroughly enjoying this, he looked at the flutes and piccolos. That's Sakura, a flute…no, a piccolo. Yeah, a piccolo. That fits her. Why? It's harder to play than a flute and freaking hard to tune, indicating both her intellect and her temper. Plus, a piccolo is like a baby flute…like a flower-in-bloom..

If Sakura is the flute-in-bloom, then, of course, the flute would be Ino! Besides, who says only his students can be compared to instruments? That would make Kurenai's female student, Hinata, a clarinet, for a clarinet's sound is quiet unless someone has the guts to make the sound loud and confident.

As for his "eternal rival's" students, the guys are easy. Of course, Neji would be the bass clarinet, because not only could the bass clarinet's low, monotonous voice be compared to his, but a bass clarinet would be like…the cousin of the clarinet, no? Sort of like a lesser branch from the main branch that is the clarinet. Lee would be the slide whistle. Why? They both exist mostly for comic relief. For the female, Tenten… if he had to pair her with someone, he'd pair her with the trombone.

He thought of Shikamaru. Oboe. He didn't want to say the "hard to play equals intellect" reason again, but that is why. Chouji would be a tuba, because, well, they are both big… vastly big…

"Uh, sir, would you like to buy something? We are about to close."

Kakashi didn't even realize he was staring at the display; he was having some sort of "fun", I guess you could call it, comparing genin to instrumants. He was about to say no, but then he changed his mind.

"Actually, yes, a trumpet, a piccolo, and a saxophone."

"Alright, sir."

After all, there will be a time when they are not his students anymore.

It will be nice to have something to remember them by.

-----

…Did you like it? Hope so. By the way, I play the flute. Please review! Have a great day!


End file.
